Echkin of the Wrothgarian Mountains
Author: Vorst Infernus Weard, 4E 5 The semi-intelligent monster known as the Giant Bat has plagued the province of High Rock since times immemorial. The first sightings of these creatures were reported by the Orcs, who encountered the blood-sucking fiends after they were driven out of ancient Hammerfell and into the Wrothgarian Mountains from the invading Ra Gada in the First Era. Inclined to live in natural darkness or in places where shadows accumulate, the giant bat has been one of the many thorns stuck in High Rock’s side for centuries. Smarter, faster, and more vicious than a normal bat or any other creature, but far less intelligent then men, mer, and beastfolk, almost everything is known about these monsters…except where they came from. Most Bretons commonly believe that these creatures originated from normal bats that were affected by the aetherial-strands emitted from the wastes of Normar, where the giant bat is seen frequently in the wilds at night, caves, and the occasional tomb or two. However, there are three varying accounts that have surfaced forward (each, strangely, following a similar pattern) along three cultured groups of High Rock that are far more interesting in belief in regards to the giant bat creation myth. Ykaloni Perspective The Druids of the Ykalon are know for their love for nature, but when I asked them about their opinion on the species of giant bat of the Wrothgarian, they gave me look that could break a stone twice over. I was able to speak with one of the Druids of the Déisiniach (which I have been told means ‘The Revolting’), who told me that the species of giant bat are servants of the god Hran of the Dale. When I asked for more information on this subject, I was gruffly given Part VII of Varieties of Faith in Heiröc and pointed to this particular paragraph: Hran of the Dale (Night-Talker): A very obscure god of the Ykalon faith and worshipped by relatively few, Hran of the Dale is often thought to be one of the oldest (if not the oldest) spirit in the pantheon. His domain is talking and words, and bats are sacred to him. According to druidic records, he earned his place at Y’ffre’s side when he offered to teach the importance of speech to his children. In some other traditions, however, he is thought to have forced himself into the Ykalon belief system. In the one artistic representation of him that exists (a magical statue that can be found in the wilderness near Camlorn) he is depicted as a middle-aged Breton wearing a cloak made from bat fur and carrying a stave, with bats flying around his face. When I asked why Hran of the Dale has bats as his followers, I was told that Hran of the Dale is merely the High Rock aspect of some ancient, unknown entity some believe that is not even native to Tamriel. His aspect Hran of the Dale led a small section of his original followers to the Wrothgarian valleys, but they were unaccustomed to the magical nature of High Rock and became feral. Hran of the Dale was filled with sadness and disgust, abandoning his worshippers as they devolved into the giant bats of today. I was somewhat skeptical of this information; I had never heard of this ‘Hran’ deity before, ever. But I thanked the Druid that had offered to educate me on the matter, and logged this in my journal for further study. Yokudan Perspective Shortly after leaving the mystical scape of Normar, I was contacted by letter from an old friend of mine who I was informed of my new research study. She told me that she had been able to find a Crown Redguard (one of the Redguards who adhered to the old Yokudan religion) who had some interesting things to say over the giant bats. I immediately packed my belongings and traveled to Wayrest, where my colleague and her contact were awaiting my arrival in an inn. The Crown was a Priestess of Tu’whacca from Stros M’kai, and refused to give me her name, which frustrated me to no end. But she did answer my questions, which I have supplied below: “What do you know of the Giant Bats of High Rock?” “Ah, that is a story that goes back to the arrival of my people on the shores of Tamriel. When our ancestors stormed through the western coasts of the Starry Heart, it is said that a few of our gods aided in the coming of the Na-Totambu, the Yokudan royalty. One of these beings was Hr’andyl, an ancient deity that is but is not one of our own. Known as the great Talking Spirit, he summoned leagues of bat-men that fought alongside the Yokudan warriors.” These facts startled me, as the Yokudan god Hr’andyl struck cords of semblance with Hran of the Dale. After inquiring about this comparison with the Priestess, she raised an eyebrow and responded with: “Hran of the Dale? Breton fools and their mistakes; they merely refer to Hr’andyl under a different name. The Talking Spirit led his creatures to combat the savage Orcs, chasing them far into the ravines of the Wrothgarian Mountains. But when Hr’andyl called for them to return, they did not listen; the bloodlust had taken full control of their minds and they had forgotten their duty to their master. This became their downfall, as the Orc-King Malooc cursed the bat-men, transforming them into the ancestors of the giant bats of today. Hr’andyl was so sadden by this that he fled back west to Yokuda, never to return. His forgotten bats, however, continue to annoy the Orcs of the mountains ever since.” I asked for more information on this Hr’andyl figure, but the Priestess sadly informed that was all she knew about him. After discussing a couple more pleasantries, the Redguard woman announced that she had more important matters to intend to and departed along with my old friend. I sat there in the inn, musing; if what I was thinking is to be believed correct, than the Yokudan Hr’andyl and the Ykaloni Hran of the Dale were the same being but as two aspects, each strangely tied to bats. I added these notes to my collection, and set off for my final destination where I knew there had to be more knowledge on the giant bats and this strange being: the Isle of Balfiera. Direnni Perspective It took me four weeks to travel to the infamous Direnni Tower, due to weather complications. I sent a letter beforehand so they could know I was coming. This wasn’t my first time visiting the mages of Adamantine, but the tower always brought a gasp of awe from my lips every time I gaze upon it. I was escorted by a younger member of the Clan to one of their older mystics, who asked me if I was the one who sent the letter, and I admitted I was. The old mer laughed, and asked me why I wanted to know more about the giant bats. I told him that every other creature of High Rock was covered, and he laughed even louder. He invited me sit down and eat with him, and as we dined he explained more about giant bats: “The Giant bats of the Wrothgarian, hmm? Well, first we need to educate you on their proper name. They are referred to as Echkin, for reasons I will soon discuss with you. If you ask the Redguards, they were brought to Tamriel along with their ancestors. Ask those introverted Druids, and they will say that the same thing with only a few minor differentiations. Have you ever heard of the island of Yneslea?” I shook my head no, my mouth filled with cake. The old mage nodded, and continued on. “It’s the island that the cream inside the pastry you are eating came from. It is home to the Echmer–” At that my eyebrow went up, as my mind made the connections between the name of the race and Echkin. “– a race of Betmer that are believed to have evolved from the bats of their native homeland. There name means ‘Echo Folk.’ They were brought into the Tamrielian fold during Uriel Septim’s annexation of Yneslea in his futile attempt to invade Akavir. From time to time an Echmeri ambassador travels to the Imperial City.” I asked if the Echkin and the Echmer were connected somehow – due to the phonetic similarities in each of their names – and the mage nodded again. “The Direnni have many things contained within our tower, things that even the Empire has forgotten. One of these is that the Echmer worship a powerful being known as HRAHNDEYL, who they claim ascended from mortality to godhood. He is the God of ‘Talk’, and has traveled to the Starry Heart according to themselves many times in the past. The last known of these excursions was in the First Era, when HRAHNDEYL summoned a host of his people during the Ra Gada invasion to aid Malooc and his Orcs, but they were no match for the ancient Yokudans and were driven into the Wrothgarian Mountains. HRAHNDEYL was forced to return without his people, and the Echmeri left behind devolved into the Echkin, the giant bats.” I was speechless from all the information I had received; who knew that the giant bat had such a, well, rich and interesting history. I thank the Direnni mage, and returned to my studies to make a conclusion of all my notes and resources. My final thoughts are that the giant bats must be the descendants of the Echmer that were left behind in High Rock millennia ago (for reason uncertain), and have become depraved and feral in the centuries since due to their isolation in the Wrothgarian Mountains, eventually becoming the Echkin of today. It was only a matter of time that these creatures migrated from High Rock to the frozen wastelands of Skyrim, as well as certain places in northern Hammerfell. This deduction also explains their superior intelligence in terms of other monsters, if they had once themselves been sentient creatures. I’m going to be sending in a copy of this manuscript to my superiors; not a bad ‘good job well done’ if I have to say myself. But now I am interested in a new topic of study: How can this HRAHNDEYL figure have both a Yokudan and Ykaloni aspect, and why does he play different roles in each of the Echkin creation stories? Hmm…maybe a voyage to this ‘Yneslea’ will allow me to learn more. Category:Echmer Category:Echkin Category:High Rock is Cool Category:IceFireWarden